The present invention relates to metrology management, and more specifically, to managing and organizing metrology systems and processes.
Metrology includes the measurement and testing of objects. In this regard, metrology schemes are used to measure parts and components in manufacturing processes. The measurements may be taken following various stages in the fabrication process to ensure the quality of the parts and components.
Metrology schemes are of particular use in the fabrication of semiconductor devices. In this regard, semiconductor devices may be fabricated on silicon wafers. The semiconductor devices are fabricated using a sequence of fabrication steps that include, for example, the deposition of materials, the removal of materials, and other fabrication processes. Metrology schemes are often used to measure features formed on the wafers to ensure that the features meet desired specifications. Various metrology methods may be used following any number of steps in a fabrication sequence to ensure that the silicon devices are formed within desired specifications.